


One For the Road

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Prompted by Butterbeer





	One For the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

One for the Road.  
By alloy

A pureblood wizard and a muggleborn witch.

Best friends of the boy who lived.

The athlete and the scholar

Best friends of the man that died.

People wondered how two such dissimilar people could remain friends, after.

Surely she had loved him.

They both had.

This proposal in the Leaky Cauldron was more in the nature of a ceremony.

They both knew what they wanted.

Both had a ring for the other. 

Wands they had exchange a lifetime ago on a moor. The night before he died. 

“To the best man.” Ron said.

“To the best man.” His wife in all but name echoed.

Two bottles of butterbeer tilted forward to tap the third, open but untouched.

He couldn’t blush, so the ghost of Harry Potter grinned and mustered enough energy to pour the butterbeer down his intangible throat.

Just the one.

For the road.


End file.
